


A Spell Gone Wrong

by Shinigami24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Card Captor Sakura fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Pack Cuddles, kid pack, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pack begins to adjust to their new circumstances, more problems arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning for the Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Here's ch 1 of that CCS/TW fusion I promised.  
> Everything went AU towards the end of 3a. Derek is still an Alpha, Deucalion stuck around. As for the rest, it will be revealed during ASGW.  
> Since I want to keep some surprises, I'll be updating the tags as I go.

2 months had passed since the showdown. When the Darach had tried to cast a spell to save herself. She made a serious error. The sacrifices had been restored to life with several other people. Derek and Cora got their family back. Marin was overjoyed to see her apprentice again. A memory spell was cast, so only the pack and a few others remembered the Hale pack and the others being dead. Matt had been given another identity and was living with the Hales. Several people were placed on probation. Talia was watching over Peter and Deucalion. The former demon alpha moved in the rebuilt Hale Manor with the twins. The pack had become a functional unit that was stable. Derek and Stiles have been getting closer for the last 2 months.

At the Hale Manor, the Hales and the living members of the Alphas were eating breakfast. The breakfast menu consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. Derek was getting his college books while Cora was looking for her shoes. A pancake was hanging out of her mouth. Ethan was sending Danny text messages while he chewed on his toast. Matt and Aiden were complaining about having to attend school.

"I hate school!" Aiden grumbled.

"We have no say. Go talk to Talia." Peter pointed out.

"We have to go back to school too. So let's suffer together." Derek suggested.

"Now you know how I feel." Isaac agreed.

* * *

The pack met at the school. Derek drove the twins, Matt, Isaac, and Cora to school. Stiles rode with Scott on his dirt bike. Allison was with Lydia and Jackson came in his Porsche. The other pack members were already there. Scott kissed Kira lightly before hugging her. Kira was confused, why was Scott being distant towards her? Then the pack entered the school and went to their classes.

In English, Scott was scribbling on a note to give to Kira. A few minutes later, Kira got the note and almost shredded it. She couldn't believe it! Scott wasn't going out on their date because he wanted to hang out with Isaac and Stiles. While she understood he wanted to be with his best friends. She would have liked to know a few days ago instead of finding out at the last minute! Kira balled up the paper and went back to the lesson.

* * *

The next day, Boyd and Erica went on a double date with Matt and Isaac. The couples were eating lunch at a Japanese restaurant.

"May we have the sushi variety platter but instead of the wasabi roll, may we have the kappa maki?" Erica asked. The waiter nodded as he wrote their order down on his notepad then left. While they was waiting for their lunch, they talked about the recent events in their lives. Then Kira walked in the restaurant and saw them.

"Hey guys!" Kira greeted the teens.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Scott?" Matt asked in confusion.

"He cancelled to be with Stiles and Isaac. Apparently they had plans?" Kira responded.

"Really?!" Isaac was shocked. Scott knew that he and Stiles already has plans. What was his friend playing at?

"Oh...Have a nice date." Kira's voice trailed off when she saw the shocked Isaac. Moments later, the kitsune left the restaurant. The confused quartet looked at each other, just when they were about to discuss their friend's strange behavior the waiter returned with their sushi. Mutually agreeing to put aside their worry for later, the group dug in their sushi and started to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack and their emissaries were in the woods near the Hale Manor. Stiles was building an obstacle course for their next pack training session. Derek was going to test it with the pack.

"The course is a treasure hunt too as well. It will test multitasking, agility, and your ability to find people, objects, and facts quickly." Stiles was saying.

"Ethan, you're with Danny, while Braeden has Cora. Stiles, you're with me." Derek spoke as he decided the teams.

Kira decided to go running in the preserve, so she walked into the woods and found some pack members. She was shocked to see Stiles with Derek. Kira was confused until it hit her. She quickly became furious. He lied to her!

'Maybe he's meeting that Allison girl.' Kira mused, as she left to find Allison. She ended up being unable to find the huntress, so she went to the mall to find Lydia. The Banshee would know where her best friend is.

In the meantime, Lydia had decided to go shopping so she dragged her best friend, boyfriend and some pack members in a store.

"This is so stupid!" Jackson complained. He was miffed about being dragged to the mall. Danny luckily had a meeting to attend so he and Ethan had been able to get out of the shopping trip.

"Well, you tell that to my torn skirts and tee shirts. I swear, that my dog is Satan." Lydia retorted.

"Well, now I understand." Aiden said. Unknown to the group, Kira had arrived.

'That bastard!' Kira narrowed her eyes as she saw Scott standing next to Allison. The fuming girl left before anyone saw her. She was not in the mood to hear any excuses Scott would come up with.

* * *

Peter and Chris were watching the Fifth Element together. They were eating an abundance of junk food. Peter stole all of the Reese's while Chris ate the chocolate trail mix. They each sipped a beer.

"I don't know why but this is a good sci-fi movie." Peter spoke.

"Yeah. It's weird, but good." Chris responded. A few minutes later, Peter ran out of candy. He tried to take some of Chris's trail mix only to get a sharp slap on the hand.

"Get your own candy!" Chris scolded his boyfriend.

* * *

Alan and Marin were having tea with each other, they were content until one of their china plates shattered.

"That's not good." Marin frowned.

"That's an ill omen. Get Talia on the phone." Alan responded. Marin nodded as she got her cell phone out and began to dial a number.

Meanwhile, Kira was plotting. After finding out that her whole life was a lie, she didn't take kindly to lying. And her friends and boyfriend all knew that tidbit perfectly well. Kira looked up before getting up and grabbing a spell-book off her bookcase. She had an idea.

"Scott McCall is going to get it." she vowed.


	2. Kira's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira takes her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 1. Sorry for the delay, hopefully the length makes up for it.

The pack was gathered in the backyard at Hale Manor. The obstacle course had been based around the Chinese Elements; wood, earth, metal, fire, and water. The pack went about searching for their human pack mates using their senses. They then had to go through an obstacle course and get colored flash cards from them. Talia, Deaton, and Chris would be judging. The obstacle course started with a run through the river. Next there was a maze and a tunnel. The balance beam came before jumping onto a ladder and over a wall. There were some extra obstacles at the humans' locations.

"We're going to be sore after this." Isaac groans.

"My question is how can we get to Lydia? She's sitting in middle of a wolfsbane field." Ethan pointed out. The pack groaned in dismay.

"Stiles is evil!" Erica yelled. Her fellow wolves echoed their agreement, before they begun running. The pack ran hard and it took 40 minutes before someone got to the wall.

Meanwhile Kira watched the pack going through the course.

'They're all going to get it. They all deserve it.' the young woman seethed. About a hour later, the pack finished the course. They had no idea of what was to come.

* * *

The pack were relaxing and drinking water. The judges had left with Peter to go somewhere.

"You bastard! You really think you can cheat on me?!" Kira yelled as she jumped out to swing a bat at Scott. It connected with his back.

"What is happening?" Stiles stared at the scene with confusion.

"How long have you been messing around with Allison?!" Kira screamed angrily.

"Me?! Scott and I haven't been together for over a year. I even urged him to ask you out." Allison said at once.

"Liar!" Kira tried to swing for Allison. Halfway, she dropped the bat. She started to mumble and a bright light came. Everyone passed out immediately.

* * *

The group woke up a hour later. Their line of sight were different. They looked around in shock upon seeing their height change. Isaac, Stiles, and Jackson were females while Allison was a young adult male. Danny had angel wings and wore a suit.

"What?! I have a bra! And breasts! What did she do?!" the young adult Jackson was freaking out.

"God! I'm flat chested with broad shoulders. None of my clothes will fit!" Allison yelled angrily.

"Who are you?" Derek asked suspiciously. He had been turned in a child along with several of his fellow pack mates. Ethan was covered in bruises and cowering away from everyone.

"Aiden, what is wrong with Ethan?" Danny tapped his feet while waiting for answers. Aiden didn't speak or meet the human (angel's) eyes. He found himself at a loss for words. He had never expected their past to return to haunt them.

"Why haven't I had a seizure?" Erica looked around curiously.

"Why am I a girl? Where's Mom?" Stiles was looking around searching for his mother.

"Who are you all? Where's Isaac?" Matt ran to hide behind the nearest tree far away from the teenagers. Teenagers was scary when they started drinking. He really didn't want to be thrown in the water ever again!

"I'm here! Why am I a girl?" Isaac ran up to hug Matt. Matt returned the hug.

"Where are Mom and Dad, Derek?" Cora asked her brother. Why was Derek the same age as her? He was supposed to be older and bigger.

"What is even happening? Why am I wearing clothes that are too big for me?" Lydia asked. Just then the adults returned with shopping bags and saw the pack.

"Guys, we went to get-oh my God?!" Chris exclaimed in shock. Derek and Cora ran over to hug their stunned uncle. Peter knelt down to return the hug.

"Why is Ethan bruised?" Danny glared at Deucalion.

"The twins were abused in their former pack." Deucalion sighed.

About 10 minutes later, the Sheriff and Melissa got a call from Peter. They arrived to see their boys. Noah gasped when he saw Stiles. His son looked exactly like a tiny version of Claudia.

"Get off my son!" Melissa yelled. The furious trio of Danny, Boyd, and Aiden were trying to beat up Scott, who was crying. Will was hugging Matt and Ethan.

"We're characters from Card Captor Sakura." Allison explained.

"Who did this?" Noah asked.

"Kira did it! Scott, what did you do?!" Danny glared at Scott. He remembered the girl's furious accusations.

"What does Danny mean, Scott?" Melissa wanted to know.

"I have no idea why she attacked us." Scott spoke evasively, not really wanting to go in detail. He knew that if his mother ever found out what he'd done, he would get in trouble.

"Oh yeah. Then why did you cancel the date you had with her? Didn't you go and hang out with Stiles and Isaac?" Boyd gave the other boy a pointed look. While he knew where Isaac had been, he was hoping someone else would slip up.

"You said you were free. We would have never invited you to the mall if we knew you had plans." Jackson glared at Scott.

"Wait, did any of you see Kira at the mall?" Allison asked. She now had a pretty good guess why Kira had been so angry.

"No." both Jackson and Aiden replied.

"Scott, I raised you to know better." Melissa scolded. She was disappointed in her son. Scott hung his head.

"We need to have a meeting. Everyone should be at the house in 30 minutes." Talia spoke.

* * *

Everyone met at the Hale Manor. The kids were cranky from exhaustion.

"The kids have limited memory. Stiles keep asking for his mom. Cora only remembers the fire. Matt knows about the drowning, and poor Ethan is terrified of getting more abuse from us." Talia explained.

"They only have memories of their first ten years, nothing more." Will added. Peter was holding Cora. They were both upset. Noah was holding a sleepy Stiles and reminiscing about Claudia. Matt and Isaac clung to each other. Derek was in Laura's lap and was curious about how his sister got bigger. Ethan didn't know why his twin was older than him.

"I'll be the Alpha till the kids grow up." Talia decided.

"What about the others? We can't send them home like this." Allison asked.

"I can take Lydia. Noah can take Erica, and Jackson can go with Chris." Morrell said.

"Can anyone cover up my wings?" Danny asked.

"Yue is a magical guardian in the series, but he has a human form. Focus on the form and you'll change back." Allison explained. Danny focused, a few minutes later, he was back to human. While all of this was going on, Derek had slipped out of Laura's lap and went over to Stiles.

"Hi, I'm Derek. Do you want to play Wolf Pack?" Derek asked.

"Sure! I'm Stiles." Stiles said happily. All of the kids joined the game with Derek being an Alpha, Isaac and Cora were his seconds, and Lydia and Erica motherly figures. Stiles and Matt were allies while Ethan was the baby of the pack. He liked the friendly attention for a change.

"Ready to go, tike?" Noah asked when the meeting ended.

"No! I want to stay with Derek." Stiles protested.

"Stiles stays. He's my friend." Derek glared at the adults as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy turned girl.

"How adorable." Laura chuckled. Talia promised that Stiles would be back. He sighed but let go of the younger boy. Noah took his changed son in his arms and took Erica's hand. He said goodbye before going home.

* * *

"What do you all want for dinner? Pizza or spaghetti?" Will asked.

"Pizza! Dominoes please," Cora responded.

"Can we get a cheese pizza and a meat pizza?" Laura asked after she finished consulting with Derek, Matt, and Isaac.

"Do you boys have any allergies?" Talia asked Ethan and Aiden. Talia was drawn to Ethan, seeing someone in desperate need of parental love.

"Ethan and I are allergic to anchovies." Aiden responded while Ethan hid behind his bigger twin.

"Ew! They're gross!" Derek complained.

"Well, I happen to think they are tasty." Peter laughed.

"You're weird, Uncle Peter." Cora replied. The other children started giggling, while Talia called to place their pizza orders. Deucalion was surprised to see Derek act so carefree. 

"Without all those bad memories, he's happy." Laura commented.

"The only downside is that we're not back in the past to prevent all of this." Will replied, while secretly wishing that he could bring back Kate and Gerard Argent back. He would love to kill them and make their deaths much more painful. He and Talia had been not happy when they watched their children go through life after the fire. Cora and Derek had became detached from everyone else and had trust issues. And he didn't really want to think about Laura meeting her death at the hands of her insane uncle. The adults stopped talking when the doorbell rang. They paid for the pizza before sitting down to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left any mention of Kira out after the spell was cast, but the pack will address that issue in ch 3.


	3. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack looks for Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Soon, I'll be posting the holiday mystery special I promised. Since the muses got away from me when I was working on the outline, I split it into 2 parts. Part 1 will be posted next week, and part the week after.

The next morning, Noah was at a loss on what to do to care for two young girls. If Claudia was still alive, he would have no problems. But since she wasn't here, plan B it is. Thirty minutes later, Heather and Danielle turned up at Stiles' house. When Noah answered the door, the girls were then led to the den.

"What is happening? Why did you call us?" Heather asked.

"Girls, this is Erica and Stiles." Noah announced as he brought his charges out to meet the teenagers.

"Wait, why is Stiles a girl? Why are they even children?" Heather was very shocked.

"Who are they, daddy?" Stiles asked looking at the teens curiously.

"Remember Heather? This is her and her friend Danielle. They met in junior high." Noah explained.

"But they're older! Heather and I are the same age!" Stiles protested. Noah knew that explaining the entire story would be difficult, so he decided that it was time to change the subject.

"How about you kids go play with your toys?" Noah suggested. The kids instantly ran off to Stiles' room.

"What happened?" Danielle wanted to know.

"Scott made Kira angry and she cast a spell on the pack." Noah answered. Then Heather's cell phone went off as, Heather got a call from her mom; Rose. Rose was asking about Stiles.

"How is Stiles? Is she getting big?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked in a confused voice. What did her mom mean by 'she'?

"I'm talking about little Mieczyslawa. How is she?" Rose responded.

"Gotta go, Mom!" Heather said before abruptly ending the call.

"What did your mom say?" Danielle wanted to know.

"My mom has officially lost her mind. She thinks that Stiles is a girl named Mieczyslawa." Heather explained.

"Okay, we're just finding out about this? How does she think that?" Danielle asked raising her eyebrow. Heather shrugged.

"That's strange, Claudia wanted to call Stiles that, if she was born a girl." Noah mused.

* * *

Danny, Scott, Boyd, Aiden, Danielle, and Heather were meeting Jackson and Allison for lunch at a nearby diner. They sat down with their trays in the back corner. Allison and Jackson were already seated.

"I have no idea why, but my mom thinks Stiles is a girl." Heather was saying.

"What? I thought you grew up together?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe there was some extra spells cast?" Danny theorized.

"Good point, anyway! What did you do to piss Kira off? It must be a doozy since she turned over half of the pack in little kids." Danielle immediately pounced on the boy.

"It was. He broke a date with Kira so he could go and hang out with a group that included Allison." Boyd stated, sounding irritated. The remaining unaffected boys were more than angry with Scott. Since over half of the pack was out of commission, and they had no way of knowing if they could be changed back.

"Scott! Are you crazy?! I know you could do much better than that!" Heather shouted as she started a massive rant, while Scott cowered. He had already been yelled at by his mom and now he just wanted to run away and not hurt anyone ever again.

"I'm never letting you forget this. The next time you decide to copy Jackson, remember this." Danielle declared.

"Hey!" Jackson shouted. A few minutes later, Heather had finally wound down and the angry girl then took a deep breath.

"Rant ended. You're apologizing to both the pack and Kira." Heather announced. Danny cleared his throat.

"Well, apologizing to Kira may be a problem. Since she never showed up for school after everything." Danny mentioned.

"Well, that's not good. We need to find her and figure out what is going on." Boyd stated.

* * *

Deaton, Morrell, and Talia were having a meeting at Morrell's house.

"The entire town seems to think that the pack is really children. They didn't even question the gender." Talia was saying.

"So Kira used a de-aging spell and she turned the kids into anime characters. Whatever that means." Deaton mused.

"Was this a combination of different spells used at the same time or were they cast separately as in one spell at a time?" Morrell asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask everyone that were not affected." Talia answered. She then sent a group text to everyone. They immediately replied saying the same thing. She cast it at the same time.

"Cocktail spell. She went out on a frail limb doing that." she reported.

"She could have killed them. We need to find her and get her to fix this before this gets too far." Morrell declared.

* * *

Peter and Chris were bonding with Laura, Cora, and Derek. They were playing Operation. The de-aged siblings were staring at Chris with fascinated curiosity. Who was he? How come Uncle Peter never brought him over before?

"Chris, are you Uncle Peter's husband?" Cora finally asked. Chris looked at Peter who just kissed his niece. Laura was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Seeing her uncle be put on the spot by her younger siblings was beyond funny!

"Where is Allie?" Derek asked looking around. Allison had mysteriously vanished.

"She's at a play date." Chris answered.

"A grown up play date?" Derek asked.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"Our cousins say that is how babies are made." Cora replied. Chris instantly hid his face in Peter's chest, as Peter spat out his Pepsi in surprise. Laura toppled out of her seat laughing loudly.

* * *

Several hours later, Aiden, Boyd, Scott, and Laura went looking for Kira. They checked her house and all of her hang out spots, but the thunder kitsune was nowhere to be found.

"Well, this was a bust." Aiden groans.

"Do you guys have any other ideas?" Laura wanted to know.

"Nothing. You?" Boyd responded.

"We'll try again later. Let's go home." Laura finally decided. Then the group went their separate ways.

In the meantime, Kira was waking up. She wasn't at home. She really wasn't in an area anyone called home. Kira got up and walked over to a nearby pond. When she looked in, she gasped at her appearance. Her black hair was up in two buns, and she had butterfly wings. She had a sleeveless evening gown on with black gloves going up to her elbows.

"Oh no. What have I done to myself?" Kira breathed. As she frantically checked herself to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sadly, the wings were much real. As realization set in, the kitsune started to scream.


	4. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids settle into a routine as the teens and adults try to find a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay, but I had other priorities.  
> Sorry again, if this chapter is well kinda short. But it is more of a filler.

Deaton visited Marin to find a counterspell. He ran the door bell, moments later, a little girl with strawberry blond hair answered the door.

"Hi, Deaton!" the girl replied happily.

"Hi, Lydia. Didn't Marin tell you not to open doors without checking to make certain that it is safe first?" Deaton asked.

"Nope." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, you should have waited for me," Braeden said as she came to the door.

"Where is Marin?" Alan asked.

"Inside the study. Come right in." Braeden responded as she stepped back to allow their visitor in. Alan went to the study and found Marin looking over a book.

"We need a plan B in case we can't find Kira." Alan announced his presence.

"That's what I'm looking for." Marin responded. Then the siblings looked through the extensive book collection.

Meanwhile, Braeden was braiding Lydia's hair. Lydia was happily drawing pictures with sparkly crayons. The siblings were working into the night, long after Braeden and Lydia were asleep.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were playing at the Hale Manor. They were playing a board game named Chutes and Ladders.

"You're good at this, Stiles." Derek smiled.

"Thank you!" Stiles chirped happily. Derek threw his arms around Stiles. The young boy kissed the wolf. A few minutes later, Peter and Laura returned from getting snacks to find Stiles cuddling into Derek's arms. Laura whipped out her phone and took a picture. This was too cute for words!

* * *

The kids was gathered in the den at Hale Manor. They crawled over to Peter and snuggled into his arms. He was the cool uncle to them all. Laura smiled and took pictures. Aiden was stunned that Ethan was trusting Peter. Peter happily held the kids. It was a miniature puppy pile. Ethan was wrapped around Matt. Cora sat in her uncle's lap and held Lydia's hand, who was smushed in Peter's side. Derek was next to Peter, with Stiles and Isaac at his back.

"How cute," Talia smiled. Chris chuckled while Deucalion nodded his agreement.

* * *

_Kira had finally calmed down from her shock. But she was reluctant to go home, how could she handle seeing Scott smiling and laughing with his ex? That was asking too much! She immediately decided on the spot that she didn't want to be found. Kira thought it over and realized that she has great survival skills. Perfect, she can make herself at home! So she made a den and started to hunt for food. She would have to get used to living in the wild._

* * *

The kids were running around. They had decided to play hide and seek. In the meantime, all of the teens talked about what has been happening.

"Have any of you seen Kira?" Heather asked.

"Still can't find her," Aiden gritted out. The boy was still angry about his brother and girlfriend's current predicament. Seeing his baby brother be so afraid of everyone and having painful memories return was not fun.

"Jackson isn't coping well. He is not used to being a girl." Danny mentioned.

"Allison has the same problem being a guy." Danielle added.

"It seems like we need to find Kira badly." Boyd commented.

"When we find her, Scott better have an apology ready." Danielle stated, as she shot Scott pointed looks. In the meantime, Noah and the others arrived to pick up their kids.

"Kids, we need to get home." Noah called out.

"No! We're having fun." Lydia protested glaring at the newcomers. She instantly ran to Aiden, while Erica gravitated towards Boyd. Ethan opted for climbing on Danny's lap and wrapped his arms around the startled teen. Matt and Isaac clung to each other. Stiles and Derek were refusing to let go of each other. They gave the adults the puppy eyes.

"Oh, they're doing the puppy eyes." Braeden commented.

"Deep down somewhere, the kids remembers us as their boyfriends." Danny mused as he held Ethan.

"I think they're progressing again." Peter smiled.


	5. Protector and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets closer to being themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5.

Peter and Chris was bonding with Allison and Matt. Allison was still a guy and Matt was still a child. Allison was going by the name Archer.

"So, how do you like being Archer?" Chris asked his daughter turned son.

"Awkward. I have to deal with girls on a regular basis trying to insert themselves into my pants." Allison replied.

"The same thing happened when I was your age. Too bad for them, I had your father." Peter sympathized.

"It was a one big fan-club." Chris complained as he glared at Peter. All of sudden a commotion disrupted their conservation.

"No!" Matt yelled as he ran away from the water. Peter ran after his son and hugged him.

"It will be okay." he tried to reassure the distraught boy.

"Kanima and mean old man! No!" Matt sobbed.

"What is going on?" Allison was confused.

"He's remembering Gerard and the Kanima," Peter explained. As Matt cried in Peter's arms. Chris and Allison's hearts broke.

* * *

The kids were playing in the playground during recess. A few minutes later, the kids got tired so they gathered together the jungle gym to talk. All 8 of them had been suffering strange and scary nightmares lately. 

"So, what were the nightmares like yesterday?" Lydia asked everyone. The group shivered, Isaac and Stiles the most of all.

"Kanima and Gerard. I was near the river." Matt shivered. He remembered his dad and step dad Chris referring to the old man as Gerard.

"I was locked in the dark. I was so scared." Isaac whimpered as he clung to Matt.

"I was crying in the hospital over my mom." Stiles sobbed in Derek's protective embrace.

"Laura was cut in half." Derek looked angry.

"Gross! But Laura is okay." Cora exclaimed. Stiles made a disgusted face at Derek's description of his nightmare.

"My dream was kind of weird. I was being shot at with arrows. Boyd was protecting me from Archer. Archer was acting like Sailor Mars." Erica informed everyone.

"Eh?! But Archer's a boy. Not a girl." Isaac blinked in confusion.

"That's why I said it was weird. Archer was a girl in my dream." Erica explained.

"I saw the house on fire." Cora responded.

"Danny was throwing up mistletoe. He was going to die and I couldn't do anything." Ethan looked to be on the verge of bursting in tears. The other kids looked at Lydia.

"Peter. He was acting scary and mean. His eyes was red instead of blue. He was taunting me." Lydia stated. The kids talked as they vent out their fears.

* * *

The kids were waiting for their guardians to get them. A few minutes later, Braeden and Laura picked up the kids. They packed them into the cars.

"Where are we going?" Erica asked.

"We're visiting someone," Braeden replied. The kids cheered, they were excited to visit someone. They liked making friends.

* * *

The next day, Matt and Isaac were playing with their race cars. They were having fun. After they got tired, the pair cuddled up to each other while looking at the cars and makeshift play set.

"You're really nice, Matt." Isaac wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"Thank you. You're sweet." Matt smiled. Isaac kissed Matt's cheek and giggled. Then they laid back down and prepared to take a nap. They need the rest.

* * *

Peter brought Derek and Stiles to the hospital to see Melissa.

"Hi, Ms. Melissa!" Derek smiled. Scott brought his mother some lunch. When Derek looked at him, a memory flashed in his mind. He saw Scott talking to an old man. The man looked mean? Several memories assaulted his senses, all of them terrible. He was bigger, and Scott was making him bite the old man. Stiles was also there, he was also bigger and had bruises on his face.

'Gerard.' his mind supplied. Derek's claws came out and his eyes flashed gold.

"Don't touch Stiles!" Derek yelled as he dashed in front of his smaller friend.

"Why is he doing that?" Melissa asked in confusion.

"Scott worked with Gerard! He made me bite him!" Derek yelled as he glared at the older boy.(1)

"What?!" Melissa gasped. What was Derek talking about? What did the former principal and Allison's grandfather have to do with Derek's mistrust and anger?

"Gerard put Kate up to setting my house on fire. In fact, he told her to do it." Peter clarified.

"So my son worked with a murderer?" Melissa's eyes narrowed. Then Peter's eyes went wide as his mind replayed the last few minutes.

"Melissa, the kids are remembering." Peter said suddenly. The adults looked at the confused looking Stiles and the fuming Derek.

"Why do you not like Scott, Derek?" Stiles asked his friend.

"He's a threat." Derek growled as he continued to glare at Scott. He would never forgive the older boy for causing Stiles to get hurt!

"We're talking about this after my shift." Melissa declared as she gave her pale son a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) One of my biggest pet peeves is the fact that no one has ever addressed Scott's betrayal. Working with a psychopath is a major no-no for me. Even if Scott didn't trust Derek. He could have told his mom, Stiles and Allison about Melissa being threatened! Instead he chose to work with the person who threatened his mother. And too many people died or got hurt as a result.


	6. A Step Towards the Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack solves two problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. I was hoping to have the spell broken in this chapter. Sadly the muses had another ideas, so that will have to wait a bit longer.

Aiden and Ethan were bonding with Deucalion. Duke was watching a hockey game with the boys.

"Oh come on! How come he's in the penalty box?!" Aiden shouted as he pounded on the table.

"What's this?" Ethan asked in a confused voice as he looked at the tv.

"It's a game of hockey. You don't like it." Duke answered. Ethan was getting better in regards to his trust issues. While he had zero problems with the pack adults, he was still wary of strangers.

"Sorta. I mean it looks difficult." Ethan responded.

"I'll teach you the basics after the game." Duke promised.

* * *

The next day, Erica, Lydia, and Cora were having a tea party with their dolls and plushies.The tea was really apple juice. The plates had chocolate chip cookies on them. The girls convinced Boyd, Isaac, and Aiden to join. While Matt was all too happy to join the party. Boyd and Aiden were feeling pretty awkward. The chairs were too small.

"Do you want cookies and juice?" Lydia asked the boys.

"Yes, please." all four boys chorused. The group enjoyed their tea in peace.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Allison and Jackson were busy venting their feelings of pent up frustrations.

"I hate that we were changed without our consent! It's been hard adjusting!" Allison ranted.

"How hard can changing genders be?" Scott commented tactlessly.

"I'm on my period. I have so much respect for women now. My insides are hurting." Jackson retorted as he glared daggers at the other beta.

"Too much information. I'll buy something for it." Danny replied, as he made a face. He really didn't want to know any feminine issues much less imagine that! Scott paled. He tried to get away but Danielle had a tight grip on his collar.

"How is the search for Kira going?" Heather quickly tried to change the subject topic.

"We need a map of the town." Danny answered.

"Hey, where are Derek and Stiles?" Allison asked, as she looked around.

"Oh no! They are really mischievous and need constant supervision. We need to find them fast!" Danielle exclaimed. The group immediately spread out to find their missing Alpha and friend.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were playing. Eventually they lost interest in their toys and went exploring. They wandered around the town carelessly. A hour later, Derek and Stiles ended up near a secluded rest area.

"I need to use the bathroom," Stiles said. The duo entered the area and found the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kira was hiding out in the rest area. She was in her den when she heard a familiar voice.

After the kids came out of their bathroom, they wandered around again only to find Kira's den.

"Who lives here?" Stiles asked. Kira emerged from her den only to freeze upon seeing the kids.

Meanwhile, the pack was searching the town for the kids. They had one last place to check. The rest area near the woods. They checked the area and found the den. They went inside to see the kids and Kira.

"Well, way to kill two birds with one stone, huh?" Danielle muttered.

* * *

 Deaton, Morrell, and Kira were in the veterinary office. Both druids were stiff and wary. Kira was slumped over. She was tired and really confused.

"So, you were so angry that you said the wrong thing while casting the spells?" Marin asked.

"Pretty much." Kira responded.

"Whatever you did took a lot out of you. It depleted your powers." Alan began.

"You need to break the spells. You have endangered everyone else." Marin added.

"How can I do that? I don't know if I have all of my powers back." Kira replied.

"We'll test them with small spells." Deaton responded. Kira sighed. This would be tough.


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Scott receives their punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. The prologue for part 3 for KoSM will be posted after this one. On another note, I'm sticking with posting 3 chapters per fic. So expect chapters 1-3 for both Time After Time and A War for Them All to be posted next week.

Deaton, Morrell, and Talia were gathered at Marin's house to test Kira's powers. Kira was hooked up to conductive rods that would transmit the energy to a measuring mechanism. Then Marin started up the test. Minutes passed as Marin studied the mechanism.

"They're back. Full force even." she finally announced. Kira sat down quickly. She mumbled the spell, so she would not do anything drastic.

"Now to check on the kids." Talia declared as she took out her keys.

* * *

 The pack gathered at the Hale house. They were playing or talking with each other when smoke surrounded them as the spell broke. When the smoke cleared, they were back to normal. Derek and Stiles looked at each other. They remembered everything that had happened during their time as kids. Stiles kissed Derek's cheek. He smiled and held the former's hand.

Ethan remembered his second childhood. Danny and Aiden ran over to check on him.

"I'm fine, guys." he smiled as he reassured the worried duo. Then Ethan went to Duke and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything." he said.

"You are very welcome." Duke responded smiling. Lydia and Erica rushed to their boyfriends. Talia and the others arrived and couples and families reunited. Isaac hugged Matt close. Derek and Cora went to their uncle's side. Cora hugged him and Derek put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Are Peter and Chris secretly married?" Stiles asked curiously. Peter and Chris froze, while Laura started to laugh. Meanwhile Jackson and Allison finished checking to make sure all of their parts were intact. They sighed into relief. Everyone was themselves and happy.

* * *

The pack was in the den waiting for Kira's explanation.

"I cast the spell because I was so mad." Kira confessed to the restored pack members.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Scott lied about being free that day and Kira thought he was dating Allison again." Boyd clarified.

"What?!" Derek and Stiles both shouted. Everyone went tense.

"Are you crazy! I know you can act better than that! Do you want to be accused of emulating your father? No? Then you better treat your girl-friend with respect!" Stiles scolded.

"Why didn't you talk to us before doing any of this?" Cora asked Kira.

"I could have told you that I fell for someone else anyway." Allison added. Scott and Kira were ashamed of themselves.

"Not only will you apologize to everyone who were affected but you will also work on spell books. I'll request your parents take your phones unless you need it to go out." Derek stated. (1) Scott and Kira accepted Derek's decree. They immediately gave their phones up and began their work.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica, Aiden and Lydia, Ethan and Danny, and Matt and Isaac were on a group date. They went to the park on a picnic. They spent their picnic catching up on the time they lost as children. They had fun and enjoyed their outing. They loved their significant others and their pack mates and the time they spent together as friends.

* * *

The pack bonded together. They were sprawled out on the carpet in the den, piled together. Danny, the twins, and Isaac were in the middle. Lydia, Kira, Cora, Boyd, Jackson, and Matt were curled around them. Then there were Scott, Peter, Chris, and Derek curled around them. Finally, Erica, Stiles, and Allison were on top. They were surrounded by the sweet sounds of a content pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) When I wrote this, I had no knowledge of Kira's parents. So let's just pretend that they were out of town when Kira cast the spell.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack resolve feelings and issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 at last! Sorry for the delay but due to rl issues I was busy.

Kira was finishing up her punishment when a knock at the front door sounded. The confused kitsune got up to answer it. She was surprised to find Scott standing on her front steps. Scott had brought a box of Kira's favorite candy and flowers. Kira liked daisies and Ferrero Roche chocolates.

"Why are you here, Scott?" Kira spoke warily. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"I want to apologize. Everything I did caused you to retaliate." Scott mumbled under his breath as he held out the daisy bouquet and chocolates. Kira smiled and took the offerings.

"I accept your apology." she answered.

"What about a picnic lunch date to make up for the cancelled date? I have football sushi, a sushi platter, fruit salad, and chicken wraps. For the sushi; we have rainbow roll, salmon, tuna and California rolls. For dessert; there's strawberry shortcake with red velvet cupcakes." Scott asked hopefully. As he pointed to a picnic basket at his feet.

"Sure!" Kira smiled. Scott smiled and hugged her.

* * *

The pack had a training session. The pack trained and measured their power level and fitness. The betas were running drills. Talia was tough. She would push them to the limit.

"I am already out of shape." Ethan groaned. The alpha was out of breath. Only Aiden, Danny, and Boyd were doing fine.

"Join the club. Uncle Chris snuck us too many peanut butter cookies." Derek and Cora both said.

"I'm not even sorry. They were just so cute!" Chris defended his case.

"Just admit that you are a softie." Allison teased.

* * *

 Lydia, Allison, Erica, Cora, and Kira had a girls' night out. The girls went to the 'Next to Normal' musical.

"This is such a good play." Erica sniffed.

"It's ruining me emotionally." Lydia wiped away tears. The girls nodded their agreement as the second act concluded. During the curtain call, Cora and Allison kissed.

"Finally!" Erica smiled while the rest of the audience were busy giving recognizing the cast and the orchestra.

"About time." Lydia nodded her agreement. Kira smiled, finally understanding and realizing what Allison had meant by her previous confession.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles went on a date. The couple went to a baseball game. The Chicago Bears were playing the Yankees. The boys sat down with their hot dogs, nachos and coke.

"Go, Bears!" Derek cheered as a player hit a home run.

"Thank you for bringing me to the game." Stiles smiled at his boyfriend when the team switched positions for the second half. Stiles then kissed Derek's lips. Derek returned the kiss and took Stiles' hand. Then holding hands, they sat back to enjoy the rest of the game.

* * *

 The Hales, Deucalion, the twins, and the Stilinski were having dinner. Will was cooking burgers on the BQ. In addition to hamburgers, they had potato and fruit salad, and tortilla chips. For dessert, there was chocolate mousse cake and vanilla cupcakes.

"Excellent!" Noah was thrilled with his dinner.

"Fine, but you're making up for it next week!" Stiles glared at his dad. Everyone laughed. They talked and enjoyed their dinner. They were a big family.


End file.
